


Finally..She Would Have Said, Finally

by martinskishipper1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, RIP Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinskishipper1/pseuds/martinskishipper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia invites Meredith over to feel less isolated, but Meredith wasn't as blind as she thought</p><p>It involves Lydia coming to acceptance about someone she cares deeply about, and would always seek for the right timing</p><p>Because she keeps in mind a saying that a friend left behind for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally..She Would Have Said, Finally

"I'm assuming this discussion isn't going to be about your powers, am I right?" Meredith asked, tapping her fingers on the kitchen table.

Lydia has been seeking training from Meredith when it came to manifesting in her powers and over the past few weeks, she has found a new friend. But usually when they hung out it was only for supernatural purposes, but this time was different. And Meredith wasn't too blind to see it as much as Lydia thought she will be.

"I know you were probably busy with something, but..." Lydia's voice trailed off as she tried to come up with the best excuse she can, but just ended up shaking her head and placing a hand through her messy bun. Meredith stayed silent for a few seconds, before leaning across the table.

"When was the last time you've spoken to Scott?" Meredith questioned.

"Two days ago." I stated.

"What about Kira?"

Lydia's head fell at the sound of her name. She hasn't spoken to Kira since the trip to Mexico. It wasn't like Lydia was avoiding her, since she would try to speak to her as much as she can in the hallways at school, but she's been hanging around Malia quite a lot. Lydia couldn't help but feel a bit isolated, she was stuck trying to live her life but its extremely hard to do that when your best-friend is no longer by your side.

"...I haven't spoken to her since the trip." Lydia said quietly.

"How about Stiles?"

Her body suddenly tensed up as she mentioned him, bringing Lydia back to the previous weeks. Lydia would often have to go over a few things with Stiles, since he's her partner, but its been very difficult to do that when he's never home or Malia's always over. Sheriff would sometimes let her stay until he comes back, but that would leave her there for hours listening to his father go on about this new girl present in his son's life and she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Same thing. He's been very busy." I mumbled.

Meredith took a sip from the coffee Lydia made her earlier and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, before turning back.

"I've been helping you with your powers for weeks, and not only have I've been doing that..but I've been very observant. You would sometimes have to drop by Stiles's house after school first for supernatural reasons, but most of the time he's never there. So, you were late all the time. Your ability to focus would decrease very fast and you would get easily frustrated, almost like you're tired of fighting."

Lydia quickly stood up and placed her hands on the wall, trying to take a deep breath. She can hear Meredith chair against the wooden floors and her footsteps inching closer to her, as she slowly turned around. Tears were already evident on her face, making Lydia feel so upset that Meredith had to see her in such a vulnerable state like this.

"What do you know?" Lydia croaked out, wiping my tears with the ends of my jumper.

"You're falling for Stiles, but you're keeping it in. And often times you feel like coming into acceptance with it, but also unsure because you don't think you deserve him." 

My mouth open to deny all her assumptions, but there was nothing to say..because it was all true. Most of the time she would think about him and wonder what it'll be like if they were together, but Lydia's mind goes back to that trip to Mexico and him and Malia in the car. He was so worried about her and so relief that she wouldn't leave him behind and it hurts. 

"I like where we are now. But I would always be curious and just imagine what it would have been like being in his arms, holding his hand, and bouncing in my seat in class because I would know he's outside by the lockers waiting for me to walk out. Malia gets to experience all those things with him first, and I just sit back and watch like its not affecting me at all." 

"How come you never tried to bring anything up?"

"Because he scares me! Jackson never used to tell me those things. He gave me a key to his house and that meant something to me, but..Stiles is so different. Sometimes I would be so confused about things and he'll just talk to me, and I feel secured. Then we'll both look at each-other and its everything I could have ever wanted. But now its this unnecessary tension between us, and we always end up arguing." Lydia said, Meredith now rolling her eyes.

"That's exactly why you don't see me falling in love." Meredith said jokingly.

"It's a big pain in the ass, alright." Lydia chuckled lightly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What do you think Allison would have said if she was here?" She said.

Lydia eyes wandered to the picture of the pack sitting on the bookshelf. They took it during the beginning of junior year, and she couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth as the memory of Allison pretty much shoving her into Stiles during the whole picture. She found it hilarious that Stiles was trying to impress her that day and decided to let him kiss her cheek that day. 

 

"Finally..she would have said, finally."


End file.
